Black
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Aquele pressentimento o dominava por completo e escorria por seu corpo, como a água da chuva. A sensação de que seus caminhos começavam a se dispersar...


_**Fanfic escrita para o **__**"FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

_Tema: 76 - Pressentimento_

-

_**---------**_

_**All the love gone bad**_

**_Turn my world to black_**

_**Tatooed all I see**_

_**All that I am**_

_**All that I'll be...**_

_**---------**_

Ele não sabia explicar o que era aquele sentimento.

Desde que Rukia partira para uma missão no mundo humano aquela sensação o tomara.

E era uma bobagem, ele dizia para si mesmo.

_Eles sempre estiveram no mesmo caminho..._

Conheciam-se desde que eram apenas crianças sem futuro de Rukongai.

Conhecia a força que ela possuía, capaz de superar qualquer desafio.

Conhecia seu coração justo, que emanava um calor sem igual. Um calor que ele gostaria de sentir novamente. Poder tocar e ter em seus braços.

Mesmo assim, aquele pressentimento não se esvaia.

**

* * *

**- Kuchiki Rukia, décimo terceiro esquadrão, sem posição... 

Aquela sensação se intensificara com o passar dos dias, impedindo-o de descansar tranqüilamente. Ele sentira um vento gelado em seu peito ao ser chamado para aquela reunião. Na sala, os capitães da primeira e da décima terceira divisão já os esperavam e Renji sentiu sua boca secar. Esperava por tudo, menos _isso_...

- Mandado de prisão emitido no centésimo sexagésimo quarto dia de permanência no Mundo Humano...

Seu coração batia descompassado em seu peito... Rukia cometera um crime! Quão absurdo era isso! Ele riria dizendo que aquilo era ridículo se outra pessoa senão Yamamoto Genryuusai estivesse lendo aquele pedaço de papel...

- ...segundo a seguinte acusação: a shinigami em questão é apontada culpada de crime em primeiro grau, segundo o código de conduta em campo número duzentos e quarenta e sete...

Havia um nó em sua garganta que ele não conseguia desfazer. Como se aquele temor em seu peito estivesse vindo à tona a cada palavra dita, impedindo-o de respirar corretamente. Sentia vontade de mandar o velho parar com a ladainha e dizer tudo de uma vez!

- ...com a seguinte descrição: Kuchiki Rukia fez uma transferência de poderes temporária ilegal, devendo ser trazida para julgamento e posterior execução da sentença designada pelo Conselho dos Capitães das Treze Divisões.

- ...Transferência de poderes ilegal? – repetiu a frase em murmúrio, mas sua voz não passou despercebida aos ouvidos do capitão da primeira divisão.

- Significa que Rukia deu parte de seu poder a um ser humano... – disse o ancião, voltando a enrolar o pergaminho e entregando-o a seu tenente.

Suas mãos estavam suadas. As palavras julgamento e sentença rodopiavam em sua mente...

- Mesmo que ela tenha feito essa transferência com o intuito de ajudar o humano, é um procedimento ilegal. Kuchiki sabia disso... – explicou Ukitake.

- Capitão Kuchiki, em consideração ao senhor e a sua família eu decidi incumbir você e seu tenente de trazer Kuchiki Rukia de volta à Soul Society. Quero que partam imediatamente e que completem essa missão o mais rápido possível. Quando a encontrarem...

_...Executem o humano que tomou os poderes dela._

**

* * *

**Renji achou que quando a visse novamente seu coração ficaria mais calmo. 

Mas havia algo diferente.

Na expressão, nos gestos dela...

Traços que ele sabia que Rukia não possuía antes de vir para este mundo.

Algo _humano_.

E aquele medo dentro de si pareceu sair do casulo dentro de seu peito e toma-lo por completo. Ele não conseguia que ela dissesse a localização da pessoa que eles procuravam...

Ela estava protegendo quem quer que tenha tomado seus poderes.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, o homem que vai te arrebentar!_

Quando aquele humano apareceu, Renji sentiu um calor diferente em seu peito.

Nada o fizera sentir tanta raiva antes.

E ele podia sentir que Zabimaru o apoiava em sua decisão

_Matar aquele humano. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse._

**

* * *

**_O que está fazendo, Rukia?!_

_- Humano sujo... Como um humano sujo ousa agarrar a perna do meu irmão? Ponha-se no seu lugar, garoto!_

_- ..._

_- Vamos, nii-sama. Meus olhos foram abertos pelas ações deste humano. Por favor, leve-me a Soul Society. Irei humildemente pagar por meus crimes._

_- Espere... droga! O que está dizendo?! Rukia, sua...!_

_- ...Acho que não devemos nos preocupar em dar um golpe final. Se o deixarmos assim, logo vai parar de respirar... Vamos, nii-sama. _

_- Espere Rukia! Que brincadeira é essa?! Olhe para mim!_

_- ..._

_- NÃO SE MOVA! – o humano parou de tentar se levantar e ficou estático, escutando as palavras imperiosas da shinigami – Nem tente se levantar. Não venha atrás de mim... Senão eu... Eu..._

_Nunca o perdoarei!_

_- Você vai morrer logo... então deite aí e viva o quanto puder._

_**E enquanto a chuva caía, ele abria os portões para o lugar que chamavam de 'casa'.**_

****

* * *

Ela novamente protegera o homem que roubara seus poderes.

Antes que o portão para a Soul Society se fechasse, Renji pôde ver o olhar cheio de lágrimas que Rukia dirigira àquele humano...

Preferiu se calar. Ou talvez fossem as palavras que não acharam voz em seus lábios.

Aquele pressentimento o dominava por completo e escorria por seu corpo, como a água da chuva.

_A sensação de que seus caminhos começavam a se dispersar..._

_**---------**_

_**I hope someday you'll have a beatiful life**_

_**I hope someday you'll be a star**_

_**In somebody else's sky**_

_**But why, why**_

_**Why can't it be**_

_**Can't it be mine?**_

_**---------**_

**

* * *

**

_O diálogo em itálico corresponde ao episódio 17 do anime._

_**-----**_

_**Trechos de Black, do Pearl Jam**_

_**-----**_

_É, acho que não consegui me livrar dos dramas! u.u_

_Mais uma fic de Bleach! Mais uma dedicada para Arthemisys, musa eterna musa! \o/ Dessa vez com o Renji como protagonista! XD_

_Beijos e até logo! _

_K-chan LP_


End file.
